


You Ever Think of Running Away

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post S3, The Clave still full of assholes, married, week 11 prompt Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: After a rough day at the office, Alec comes home for comfort, comes home to Magnus.





	You Ever Think of Running Away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Alec sent his briefcase sailing across the floor. He didn’t think he had ever had such a frustrating day, not even Clary in her early days at the Institute had driven him to this level of pure hair-pulling disgust. He never expected it to be easy, he’d been fighting since he stepped off that alter, told his mother enough, and kissed Magnus. Why though did change have to be such a battle? He called them fools on a daily bases, but days like today make him question just who was the foolish one?

The work he and others had done to change the Shadowworld, Alec was immensely proud of, but it wasn’t enough, injustices still happened and people’s minds were still closed. Prejudice that ugly infection, the blight that killed spirits and hopes, oh, he knew what a war it was, but why couldn’t those of purer hearts prevail?

He hadn’t been aware of the fact that he had been standing in the entrance to their home until he felt Magnus’ gentle touch on his arm. “Alexander, what is it?” Magnus questioned voice soft in concern.

Alec knew his smile was forced and strained. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Magnus’ and closed his eyes in relief, here was his oasis in the desert. “Just rough day, but it’s already better now.” He whispered.

Magnus did not stop his sigh, the things this man did to him with just his words alone. For a few moments, they stood just like that, arms wrapped about each other foreheads pressed together, just basking in the other’s presence and comfort. Magnus gently pulled away and ignoring everything else led Alec to the sofa. He urged his weary spouse to rest his head in Magnus’ lap. The soft stroking of his hair had a much softer smile gracing Alec’s lips. “What happened today that brought you to this state, Alexander?”

Opening his eyes, Alec stared into the distant as he thought about the day’s events. “Just more Clave stupidity,” he muttered. Refocusing his gaze, he looked up at Magnus. “How do you do it, Magnus?”

“Do what love?” Magnus smiled softly and continued his stroking of Alec’s hair.

Alec reluctantly sat up and turned so that he was facing Magnus. “Run upstream against a raging river?” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve been battling their ignorance for centuries, what’s kept you from throwing in the towel, giving up and telling them all to shove it?”

Magnus’ answer was so simple, “Those I’m fighting for Alexander, they keep me raging against that river.”

The breath Alec let out was part left over frustration and part acceptance, turning, he lay back down, head in Magnus’ lap once more. “Do you ever think of running away? Running away to some cottage in the middle of nowhere? Nothing fancy, just a simple place surrounded by nothing but openness as far as the eye can see, just you and me?”

“Every day, Alexander, every single day.” Magnus replied.


End file.
